Nouveau Départ
by guepard54
Summary: Où comment une lettre a bouleversé la vie à Philly. OS n 3 de 'L'Orpheline.


**Nouveau Départ**

 **Et c'est reparti pour un nouvel OS dans la série L'Orpheline (n3). Il se passe deux semaines après** _ **'Révélations'**_ **.**

 **Résumé : A Philadelphie, Bass reçoit une lettre de Miles qui va aboutir à bien des changements dans le quotidien des deux amis.**

 **J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette série !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir -)**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **R-R-R-R-R**

La première chose que fit le président Monroe, juste après avoir reposé la lettre sur son bureau d'une main – qui ne tremblait certainement pas ! – ce fut de se diriger vers la fenêtre, un verre à la main.

Il contempla sans vraiment le voir le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Après toutes ces discussions qu'ils avaient eu au sujet de la famille de Miles depuis qu'ils savaient que le couple était au moins en partie responsable du Blackout et après toutes ces recherches pour retrouver les Matheson… Voilà que c'était tout d'un coup fini. Terminé. Ils ne reverraient plus jamais Ben, Rachel ou même le petit Danny.

Et pourtant les souvenirs de toutes les fêtes, repas et visites passés dans la famille toutes ces années, avant le Blackout, lui revinrent tout d'un coup en mémoire, comme autant de souvenirs qu'il chérissait encore aujourd'hui.

Il connaissait Miles depuis leur petite enfance, à Jasper dans l'Indiana. Il avait tout de suite été accueilli chaleureusement par les Matheson – un peu comme un troisième fils – et il le leur avait bien rendu. Miles et lui avaient passé toute leur scolarité ensemble puis s'étaient engagés dans les Marines ensemble. Puis Miles l'avait soutenu lorsque sa famille entière était morte dans un accident de voiture.

Miles Matheson était comme un frère pour lui et sûrement le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Et à l'image de ses parents et de son cadet, Ben l'avait accueilli également dans la famille qu'il avait finie par fonder avec sa femme Rachel. Bass n'avait pas toujours apprécié la blonde mais, par respect et amitié pour le frère de son meilleur ami il avait toujours fait bonne figure. Même lorsque Rachel l'attaquait à mi-mots, un sourire fantôme insupportable au coin des lèvres. Même lorsque la femme leur laissait s'occuper de Charlie comme si l'enfant était fardeau, parce que Ben était au travail et qu'elle-même devait veiller sur un Danny très malade.

Dans tous les cas, Bass n'aimait peut-être pas beaucoup Rachel mais il respectait Ben et adorait Charlie et Danny. Malheureusement, il connaissait beaucoup moins bien le petit frère que la fille aînée. Cette dernière, en effet, Miles et lui l'avaient pas mal 'baby-sittée'. Lorsque sa famille était morte et que Miles l'avait emmené en larmes chez les Mathesons, c'était Charlie qui avait eu le plus d'influence sur lui et avait aidé le plus à le consoler. La petite fille qui n'avait pas trois ans s'était blottie contre lui avec gravité et en silence, lui apportant un soutien qu'elle n'imaginait même pas.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de soutenir Miles et surtout Charlie dans cette épreuve indescriptible. Nul doute que la fillette orpheline risquait de faire des cauchemars pendant encore longtemps. En outre, elle était à présent aveugle et il leur faudrait la guider pas à pas dans sa nouvelle vie, ici, à Philadelphie.

Il ferait préparer ses appartements juste entre ceux de son oncle et des siens afin qu'elle se sente suffisamment entourée et en sécurité. Il comptait également trier sur le volet, le personnel qui s'occuperait d'elle, les soldats qui la côtoieraient ainsi que les personnes en général qui composeraient son entourage. Ainsi, le sergent Strausser était à éviter absolument mais elle connaissait déjà le capitaine Baker et Jérémy était plutôt sympathique. Concernant les Neuville, il lui faudrait étudier la question. Tom et Julia pouvait se comporter comme de véritables vautours mais leur fils, de l'âge de Charlie à un an près, était plutôt doux et loyal.

Il fallait examiner attentivement ces questions avec Miles. Miles savait toujours quoi faire et il ne tarderait plus. La lettre datait d'un peu plus de deux semaines plus tôt. Son ami devrait être ici sous quatre à cinq jours.

En attendant, se dit Bass en retournant vers son bureau, il avait de nombreux arrangements à faire.

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Sébastian Monroe fut à peu près correct dans ses prédictions. Le général Matheson arriva moins de trois plus tard. C'était un dimanche où il faisait particulièrement beau et de nombreux citoyens aisés de la République étaient de sortie.

Bass lui-même se trouve dans la cour du palais présidentiel, en train de discuter avec Neville et Faber de stratégies d'attaque contre les rebelles lorsque l'escadron y déboule, Miles et Baker à la tête de leur douze soldats plus le chariot qui contient – Miles l'a déjà prévenu dans sa lettre – les corps de son frère, sa belle-sœur et son jeune neveu qu'il tient à enterrer ici, à Philly.

Et placée juste devant Miles sur le grand destrier noir, adossée confortablement à son oncle se trouve la petite Charlie. Bass la reconnaît aisément bien que cela fait bientôt trois ans qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Elle ressemble énormément à Rachel mais également à Miles. Il a existé une époque où il doutait de la paternité de Ben mais son meilleur ami lui a juré que son frère était bien le père biologique de l'enfant, malgré son histoire avec Rachel. Et la parole de Miles a toujours suffi à Bass.

Bass s'avance vers eux tandis que Neville prend la liberté d'examiner la troupe, le sourire en coin. Bass voit son frère, les yeux plissés, suivre l'autre homme des yeux.

« N'étiez-vous pas allé chercher quelques rebelles, général Matheson ? », la voix de Tom dégouline de sarcasme. Et vous revenez à la place avec une enfant et… des cadavres. », conclut-il après avoir inspecté le contenu du chariot. La plupart des hommes présents, y compris Faber, regardent ailleurs mal-à-l'aise.

Et ce n'est pas que Bass adore Tom Neville mais l'homme lui ai particulièrement précieux en ce moment. Il a obtenu des résultats sans précédents sur les dernières missions qu'il lui a confiées. Et il ne veut pas une énième fois entendre parler de son favoritisme envers le général Matheson dont tous les officiers lui rebattent les oreilles plus ou moins subtilement chaque fois que son meilleur ami est absent de Philly. Il sait parfaitement – et Miles aussi – que certains briguent sa place, Neville en tête.

Cependant ils peuvent toujours se brosser. Miles est son frère depuis qu'ils ont cinq ans. Néanmoins, le châtain aime mener ses propres batailles.

Bass voit ses mains se contracter sur ses rênes avant qu'il ne descende de cheval et porte la petite Charlotte jusqu'au sol. Baker descend également et Bass voit Miles pousser la fillette vers le blond avant de commencer à donner les ordres à ses hommes.

« Mais je suis sûr que vous avez une excellente excuse, général Matheson. »

Neville est vraiment en train de chercher la bagarre. Même Faber, qui s'est rapproché de Bass, n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Mais Miles est un grand garçon, largement apte à remettre Neville à sa place et Tom a sans doute besoin d'une petite leçon. Un sourire étire presque ses lèvres en voyant Neville tirer son épée et menacer clairement son meilleur ami dans ce qui ressemble à un jeu de vanité. Tom ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose…

Mais son sourire s'efface l'instant d'après. Faber lui tapote le bras en lui soufflant :

« Mon général, je crois que vous devriez intervenir. »

Avec surprise, Bass s'aperçoit que John ne regarde pas en direction des 'joueurs' mais son regard est fixé sur Baker et Charlie. Jérémy s'est agenouillé et tente de calmer la fillette qui tremble visiblement et silencieusement en écoutant plus qu'en regardant son oncle et Neville.

Oh, nom de Dieu. Miles va le tuer pour n'être pas intervenu avant. Miles n'a même pas essayé de sortir son arme pour ne pas effrayer sa nièce, sans doute encore terrifiée de ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

« Tom ! Cela suffit ! Miles vient à peine de rentrer. »

L'homme range son épée avec ce sourire suffisant dont même Bass a horreur. Il suppose qu'il est hors de question d'intégrer les Neville au cercle de Charlie pour le moment. Au pire, les Faber feront l'affaire. Après tout, John vient d'avoir une bonne réaction.

Puis Bass le congédie avec Tom et les autres soldats. Jérémy est à son tour libéré dès que Miles lui reprend sa nièce.

Une fois la cour déserte, Bass se dirige enfin vers les deux Matheson puis s'agenouille devant la petite fille de sept ans. Il contemple avec tristesse les yeux bleus vides qui pourtant semblent chercher à qui appartiennent ces mains qui ont pris les siennes.

Il commence d'une voix un peu enrouée par l'émotion, Miles toujours debout à leurs côtés.

« Bonjour Charlie. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je venais souvent auparavant avec Miles chez tes parents. C'est Bass, le meilleur ami de ton oncle. Tu te… »

« Oncle Fishy ! »

Il n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, juste celui d'ouvrir les bras pour rattraper la fillette qui se jette à son cou. Il l'accueille avec plaisir et soulagement et adresse un petit sourire à Miles.

Charlie vient de vivre l'enfer mais ils vont tout faire pour qu'elle retrouve le chemin de la guérison.

Il le jure.


End file.
